Cody Comes To Tampa
by Beyond The Mat
Summary: Sidelined with a neck injury, Cody Rhodes has some friends over to hang with him. Later, he and Randy go on a birthday "adventure."  Cody, Randy, Layla, Chris Masters
1. Chapter 1

Cody was currently hanging around in the small house in Tampa he bought, finally decided to move a little farther away from home. He still had his old place in Georgia, which he was a few cousins use as home base while he decided to come to Florida. It felt good to be on his own and closer to his friends, seeing that he had been anti-social for the past few weeks or so. He didn't know why, but sometimes, things didn't feel...right on Smackdown. Maybe it was due to the fact that he'd always been on Raw, and only went to Smackdown on visiting terms, with Legacy of course. Now it was different, he was alone most of the time. Sure, he knew Layla, and Masters, as well as his rookie Husky Harris, but those were people he literally met not too long ago. He sighed and turned on the TV in the living room.

_**Just bought a new place in Good Ol' Tampa, you can come hang if you want.**_

He sent to everyone from the roster in his phone. He also sent the address, to prevent anyone from getting lost. He was given a few days off, and figured that having company over would be a nice change of pace.

Randy Orton was the first to reply. **_Can't make it over right now but if you need anything you know how to reach me._** He wasn't coming because Vince McMahon hadn't called him back yet. Vince was due to call Randy back after Randy had put a direct call in: Kofi Kingston had injured Cody and like Mr. Kennedy before him, Kofi Kingston was too fucking unsafe to work with. When Vince did make that call back, Randy didn't want Cody anywhere near because he didn't want Cody to even know that Randy personally was seeking to get Kofi dealt with for this.

Cody responded, knowing Randy was worried about Cody's neck. Even though Legacy had disbanded, their friendship hadn't. _**Okay, its alright. Someone's knocking so I'm not alone, don't worry yourself. **_

Layla didn't bother to text back. Instead, she just headed over. She got out of her car and walked up to Cody's door before knocking. She figured she'd stop by and keep Cody some company since she was't doing too much either.

His phone went off and he heard the knock at the door simultaneously.

Cody's phone went off with a text from Chris Masters. **Too late to drop by? There's a bit of a scene going on at the hotel and maybe it's best if I get out of here.**

"Layla, always a pleasure." Cody nodded, moving over so she could come in.

"Hope you don't mind that I stopped by." Layla said, smiling as she walked inside.

"No, no, of course not. I invited you. And Masters is coming over if you know him." He said, going back to his spot on the couch. He then tossed her the remote. "I don't know what the hell I'm watching." He chuckled.

Layla chuckled as she sat down next to Cody.

"Sure you want to give me control of the remote? I may decide to watch some chick flick or something." She said. "Yeah..let me find the girliest thing on television or something with a bunch of hot guys in it." she teased.

Then Cody texted Masters back. _**Nah man. Me and Layla so far, you can come if you like. **_

Masters texted back almost instantly. **Ok. On the way, look, I took a pic w/my phone why I'm leaving. He won't say who did it. **The pic was of the very bruised, busted-up face of Matt Hardy. Matt Hardy had been Kofi Kingston's tag team partner in the ring with Cody when Cody got injured by Kofi.

The picture was shocking in its brutality, but he didn't let his expression show on his face, because he didn't want to mention it to Layla.**_Fuck, I hope it wasn't Orton. I don't wanna bring it up though...Shit. _** He sent. In his heart he knew it was Orton, seeking some form of revenge. He knew how Randy thought: A veteran doesn't let injuries like that...stupid, neglectful injuries...happen in the ring. Randy held Matt accountable for Kofi in much the way he still held himself responsible for Cody.

Masters texted back. **Some say maybe somebody thought he was Jeff and looked for drug money..others say probably Orton...but let's just go with the Jeff thing...that's best for all parties involved** Masters arrived at Cody's just about 5 minutes later, apologizing the whole while. "I know it's late. Hi, Layla. Cody, again, really, if it's too late for company, I'll go back."

"Nah, you can hang. I'm just resting up after the house show. And Layla, I watch anything, it doesn't matter," Cody chuckled.

"Hey Chris." Layla said, waving. She'd settled on a replay of Smackdown, inciting jokes from Cody and Masters about that being the "girly" TV she'd found. Then Masters' tone turned serious.

"You know how rumors fly," Masters said, "and some guys are saying you're seriously hurt. Everything from out for a month to no feeling in your legs, to neck brace and physical therapy. Then this happens," he said, using the zoom feature on his phone to get a closeup of the bruising in the pic.

"Yeah, and some of those rumors are...slightly true. Little numb in places, but that was the day it happened. I'm just sore," Cody admitted.

Masters nodded and thought to himself _Then Matt deserved it_ but didn't say anything more about it except "make sure you tell the trainers and the doctors everything. Sometimes it helps to write things down, if you get a weird feeling, just write a little bit about it and put the date and time."

"I was worried when I found out," Layla said, agreeing with all advice Masters just gave Cody, and tried to put a positive spin. "Well.. at least you're kind of okay." She said.

"I'm fine," Cody insisted with a chuckle. "I just need rest. And junk food."

"Well that's a hell of a combination." Layla said. "I could've brought some food over if you needed it."

"I'll order something late night. I don't want _someone_ catching me in the act, I'd be screwed." The emphasis on 'someone' couldn't be mistaken for Randy Orton. Even though they were on different brands, and they were more of equals now than anything, Cody still knew he'd get an earful of shit if Randy thought it necessary. And Cody also knew that it was out of concern. But at some point, -everybody- needs a little junk food.

"It'll be our little secret. If anyone asks, I'll say you ate a salad." Layla chuckled and conspired.

"You're a good person," Cody said with a grin.

"Eh, I try to be and I need good reason to be at times too." Layla said.

"I'm happy that my junk food needs are reason enough." Cody smirked with a nod.

_**H****ow you holding up?**_ This text was sent by Randy to Cody, as he was up a second time to wash up the knuckles he busted wide open on Matt Hardy's face. "Let's see him fuck up like that again," Randy muttered to himself. He switched his phone to vibrate in case Cody texted back.

Cody received, read and replied to the text. _**Yeah, just fine. Layla and Masters keeping me company. And...I saw this picture, and you don't have to tell me anything, of Hardy. You know anything?**_

He looked at the picture and answered literally. He didn't want to tell Cody, because Cody had known Randy to be overprotective before and Randy didn't want Cody knowing more than he should, God forbid Vince found out...Cody could say with honesty that he had no idea about it. Randy's reply was simple:_** Looks to me like he got his ass kicked**_.

_**Yeah, I guess so. **_ Cody sent, and hoped Randy didn't do anything to the guy...but in his gut, the suspicion was there.

"Everything alright?" Layla asked.

"Worrying about something, but I worry too much." Cody said, trying to shrug it off.

"Let's keep you from worrying and find you some junk food." Layla advised.

"You want me to do a junk run? I won't tell if you won't," Masters offered. There were plenty of places open all night. Dunkin' Donuts was, and while Chris generally didn't eat crap, he would if nobody said anything. That way, the carbs "didn't count."

"If you don't mind Chris, I'd appreciate it." Cody nodded, accepting the offer.

He opened Notepad on his phone, slid out the keyboard and asked like a waiter, "May I take your order, Sir?" Masters also said that if "somebody" find out about this...Ted did it.

Layla chuckled knowingly. "Need anything else Cody?" She asked. "Though, I'm sure Chris will be at your service more than I will."  
"Whatever you bring back is good, as long as its something we're not supposed to be eating." Cody said to Chris, before chuckling at Layla. "Layla, it seems that way."

"I'm here to keep you company, Chris can be your little errand boy." Layla joked.

Masters laughed hearing Eve, and made the pronouncement that "if it's got an open-drive through, within a 5 mile range, I'm hitting it."

Chris lived up to his word. There were Frostys from Wendy's, a dozen donuts and a 64 pack assorted Munchkins and coolatas from Dunkin', fries from Arby's, original chicken sandwiches from Burger King, Whoppers with cheese from Burger King, nuggets from McDonald's, extra fries from McDonald's, and the 10-pack grande taco pack from Taco Bell..5 soft tacos, 5 hard ones.  
It took 2 trips from the car and he said, "Now we shave 10 years off our lifespan from the cholesterol, and 15 years if he finds out." He figured some of the stuff would have to be nuked for a few seconds, so took everything to Cody's kitchen.

"Jesus Chris..." Layla muttered, getting up to look through all the bags of food from the various fast food places he had went to. "...we'd die before even had the chance to shave any of this stuff off. No one can eat all of this."

"We can try, and not a word of this to anyone. We'd be forced to run forever." Cody chuckled, getting up slowly to decide what to eat first.

"We'd be too fat to even run..." Layla said, taking a bite of a donut and getting a dreamy expression on her face. "...screw it, it's totally worth it."

"It is," Cody said, biting into a burger, "Damn, looks like I won't be 'dashing' for too much longer."

The punctuation mark to his proclaimation that "the wrestler formerly known as Chris Masters is now Fat Bastard" was the satisfying crunch of a Taco Bell hard taco, along with his eyes closing, savoring the cheap fast food. "Damn," he said after he'd chewed and swallowed the first bite, "I can feel my arteries clogging." Fuck it, he finished it in two more bites!

"Damn Chris, I thought I was hungry."Cody laughed, finishing the burger."Yeah, we are all going to die in a matter of minutes, eating like this." He chuckled, following Chris's lead and picking up a taco.

"You guys are a horrible influence on me." Layla said, taking a burger and some fries.

"We're influencing each other, we're all bad." Cody grinned.

"It's her fault," Masters said as he picked up a Frosty. These damn things just refused to melt, and he could feel the strain in his face as he tried to suck it through the straw. "All through history, women have been our downfall." He grinned as he "blamed" Layla.

"It is not my fault. Last I checked I was neither of you twos woman, so this you're guys' fault alone." Layla said, walking over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water and some ranch before taking a seat on the counter where the food was at.

"No, not you personally. Your gender," Chris teased with a grin. "Look how it is. Eve ruined Adam. I mean in the Bible, not your sister and Edge," he joked. "So...it's your job as a woman to be at fault." He took a fry and dipped it in the Frosty. He'd seen other people do it and always wondered what it tasted like, but then looked for a napkin to spit it into. "Okay, that? That was gross," he laughed.

Cody laughed at Chris's face after trying the Frosty/french fry combo dip. "Tried it before, not good. And at this point, I really don't care who ruins what, as long as I get to eat."He chuckled, grabbing another taco.

"I don't think anything can stop you from eating at this point Cody." Layla said.

"You're probably right." Cody chuckled, shoving about half of the taco in his mouth. "This is too good to be true." Maybe there were a few little perks that came with injuries.

Layla chuckled. "You're going to have a stomach ache by the end of the night." Layla said, opening up the half eaten into burger and pouring some ranch dressing on it.

"A root beer or two and I'll be okay," Cody said with a laugh.

"That sounds like it'll only make it worse." Layla said.

Masters watched in curiosity and horror as Layla put ranch on a burger? Well, he tore his eyes away and tore into one of the Burger King original chicken sandwiches. "Oh my God," he said, eyes closing his eyes in ecstasy at the taste, like he was going to have an orgasm, "I don't think I've had one of these since like...1994." He meant Burger King chicken sandwiches, not orgasms! "Oh, shit, this is good. I'm going to be the white Mark Henry."

"Do not judge me -Me-Dunk-My-Fries-In-A-Frosty-To-See-What-It-Tastes like." Layla said to Masters, tossing the wrapper to the burger in the trashcan once she was finished and grabbing a taco.

Cody laughed. "We'll both be the white Mark Henry, and I just got into the main event picture." He chuckled. "And try it Layla, you might like it."

"We'll tag up as the Fat Boys," Masters said, wadding the wrapper into a ball and patting his stomach.

"We'd be a hit." Cody chuckled. "We'd have to get new moves, don't think the Masterlock would be too effective with no muscle," he joked.

"You two have fun with that gimmick." Layla said before taking a bite into her taco.

"You're just as bad as us Layla, you'll be our valet," Cody chuckled, pointing out that she was as bad as they were right now.

"It would be the Fat Bastard lock..sitting on somebody. Maybe the Mexicools' mowers are in storage. Instead of LayCool, we'd be Laying around and getting fat," he laughed. Masters was so nauseous now from eating all the crap. "I'm starting to resemble your promo," he laughed, referring to the new "dashing" promos where Cody makes fun of less-than-perfect people. He wouldn't throw up...or he wouldn't throw up yet...but now he could taste the grease and the sugar and all the "bad" stuff. And yet Masters wouldn't have minded some onion rings. "I'm taking a break," he said, the first one to tap out, even if just for a little while.

"Sitting on people for a finisher, sounds like an easy way to win." Cody mused with a chuckle. He had a small burp, and decided then it was time for a break. "Yep, my stomach is not happy at the moment."

Masters now watched to see if Layla could out-eat them.

"She won't last, I doubt she can keep going that much longer." Cody muttered to Chris, thinking the same thing he was.

There was a knock at the door then. Randy had decided to stop by to check on Codes. He was also slightly drunk.


	2. Chapter 2

Layla was about to finish the taco she had in her hand when she noticed Cody and Chris watching her.

"What the hell? Can't I eat...I just want to finish the damn taco and then I'm done." She chuckled. "So, quit worrying about me and answer the your damn door Codes." She added.

Cody smiled at Layla, putting his hands up in defense. "Sorry, continue," he chuckled before answering the door. Cody was surprised, to say the least."...Randy? You all right?" Cody asked, moving over so Orton could come inside, although part of him thought it might be better to keep Randy outside and out of the line of vision of their junk binge.

"Spot neck check. Surprise." Randy's grin was slow and easy, but faded. Obviously, Cody's injury was weighing on his mind, which led to a few drinks alone. Now, in Cody's house, all he could smell was...carbs. lol "I don't even wanna know," he said regarding the food, and came inside. He gave Layla a wink, Masters a fist pump, then looked back at Cody. "Ain't staying. Just checking."

Cody nodded, watching to see if he was going to fall out or something.

Masters returned the fist pump, after an uncomfortable stifled burp prevented him from saying hi. He looked on a bit questioningly, but didn't say anything. For as good of friends he considered himself with Randy, the knowledge he had was a bit dated, in a way. Cody was the one who knew Randy better these days, so Chris stood back and didn't interfere.

Randy was good. He looked Cody over, walked around him in a circle..damned near good enough to pass a sobriety test. "Lookin' good." His speech was a bit slow, not slurred. It was a genuine neck check, and an in-person version of a drunk dial. "Rest that neck up."

"Will do, and you get some rest, you're going to wear yourself out."Cody told him.

Knuckles were offered to be bumped as Randy held out his fist in a friendly way, and then he showed himself out. He went home to crash, satisfied that Cody would be alright.

Cody bumped his knuckles with a chuckle, hoping Orton made it home safely. As soon as the Hummer pulled away, Cody gave the signal. "Okay, time to eat again." he said, grabbing another taco. Masters grabbed another donut once the "coast was clear".

"What happened to being full and not being able to eat anymore?" Layla asked.

"No, I was waiting for that food to be digested," Cody explained to her before biting into the taco. "You're only full when you think you're full."

"I'm just going to sit back and watch you two get sick." She said, opening the bottle of water she had and taking a sip.

"I've done worse than this Layla, I'll be okay," Cody chuckled.

"Which way to the vomitorium?" Masters asked with a pained chuckle as the indigestion had him bloated and he knew he was done eating for the foreseeable future. He was kidding about an actual vomitorium but now understood why Ancient Romans had them. He could only imagine what Ancient Dunkin Donuts tasted like.

"The _restroom_ is down the hall, second door on the right," Cody laughed.

Masters followed the directions and was grateful for them. Otherwise he'd have ended up using a closet or room as a toilet. lol "Remind me never to eat like that again," he said when he came back. "This is like..suicide."

"I say the same thing all the time, then I get a craving for Mexican food, and I start up all over again." Cody chuckled. Of course, he'd turn into a carb-o-phobic, something he'd picked up from Randy, and go swim a few laps for about five hours, and pray his abs wouldn't disappear.

"Mmm, Mexican food would be the deal breaker for me too." Layla said.

"Maybe I haven't eaten like normal people in so long that none of that's appealing to me..or maybe it's because I ate like a pig that I won't want to look at food for another 10 years," Masters guessed. He asked Cody how his neck was holding up, and if he wanted anything for it. By "anything"...Chris Masters was known to be something of a..pharmacy for the talent.

"Probably so," he said regarding Chris's take on the food, but politely and silently declined the offer of any pills."It's holding up pretty good, I'll probably ice it before I go to bed tonight. And while I sleep." He chuckled.

"Brrr," Chris chuckled, thinking of sleeping with ice. "Might as well just sleep with Linda McMahon if you want that," he laughed. He started cleaning up some of the junk. Cody was starting to look tired (or maybe it was carb bloat?) and Chris knew Cody needed his rest. Smackdown scheduling was grueling.

"I've done it before, wasn't so bad. And dude, I'm trying to keep my job." Cody chuckled, helping Chris clean up.

"Keeping your job by sleeping with Linda? You're doing it wrong and you're about 15 years too late. It's supposed to be Stephanie and your name would've been Hunter," Masters teased, walking around with a plastic grocery bag to clean up now. They really made a mess, like they'd never seen junk food before.

"No, no, if I slept with Linda, I'd probably get fired, and a beat down." Cody clarified with a chuckle. "Christ, I'm happy we didn't stain the carpet."

"Or you'd have to be her running mate, Mr. Senator," he laughed. He agreed about the carpet, and then his phone went off. He quickly sent a reply text."My wife's looking for me. I hate to eat and run, but you know how it is." He asked Cody one more time if he needed anything for his neck, before he went. The way 'anything' was sent was the unspoken code/open secret that Randy used, so Chris naturally assumed Cody would know it.

"Will do, and go, before you end up on the couch for the night or something." He joked, putting the leftovers of the food in the refrigerator. Cody's silence on the "anything" should suffice as his answer.

"I should probably head out too, I'm sure you need your rest Cody." Layla said, getting off the counter.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right. Think I might get a cat or something, just to guard the place while I'm gone. Thanks for coming over, it was cool." Cody nodded.

Cody hadn't requested any of the "Masters Specials" so Chris guessed that Cody was going to be okay on his own. Chris had a prescription. It wasn't like it was before he was fired from WWE a couple of years ago. But he would share with those he called friend when they were in pain. Chris's doctor would probably also write a paper script if ever needed to cover for Chris's friends. It sort of pays to have a giant wrestling fan for a physician. "Night, Layla. Thanks again, Cody." Masters left Cody's place

Cody said his goodbyes to Chris, and soon after, to Layla, who decided it was better for him to get some rest in. She was right, he couldn't deny the fact that he was tired. He hugged Layla and let her leave, and finished up wiping down the rest of the counters and coffee table in the room they were in. He went to his bed, and almost instantly fell asleep.

Little did Cody know his night wasn't over!


	3. Chapter 3

Later That Night, after Cody got like a whole couple hours of rest:

Randy had designated himself as Cody's kidnapper. For the last 3 years, he'd seen Cody on his birthday. Only once was Cody not with Randy on his own birthday and that was just because that's how the schedule had fallen. Now they were both out of the house shows tonight, resting up from the neck injuries both sustained over the last week...(Randy didn't give a fuck about his own neck)...but that didn't mean that Cody and him weren't going to go out for his bro's birthday, a couple of days late.

He'd texted Cody that he was coming to get him, just hours after he'd been there, and he'd shut his cell off in case Cody protested. He pulled into Cody's driveway, only then turning his cell back on. Now he was ringing the doorbell to the house. "Get your ass out here, we've got a birthday to celebrate!"

Cody was sleeping on the couch when he jumped up at hearing Randy's voice.

"Shit!" He muttered, looking at all the food everywhere. Though they'd done SOME cleanup, there was still more than enough evidence around showing that things were worse than Randy might've thought during his brief visit earlier. He hoped Masters hadn't left the door unlocked as he tried to clean up a bit. He could just picture Randy's face seeing all the "taboo" food bags laying around. Randy probably only saw the Taco Bell and possibly Burger King. But the Dunkin' and Wendy's? Cody would be a dead man.

Too bad the door was unlocked. His eyebrows flew up, but you know what? It was Cody's birthday. Fuck it. Let the kid have some fun. Especially since he was injured and just woken up with a start.

Part of Cody's present was a surprise to Randy himself...he pitched in with the cleanup and didn't say a damn word like Cody might've suspected he would. Cody did look pretty shocked when Randy just walked on in, and maybe more surprised when he didn't start reading him the riot act. "Happy birthday, bro" is all he's said so far. Then, "Go get dressed." Randy was in "uniform" of his jeans and a plain white T-shirt. "Casual."

Cody finished up with the place, and ended up wearing the same thing that he wore last year. He did say casual after all. He hadn't taken Chris up on his offer, because he had his own "just in case", and his were legal and not a favor. After taking the painkillers for his recent neck injury, he came back out and down a bottle of water.

"Ready when you are." He said, throwing the bottle away.

Randy grinned and unlocked the Hummer remotely. "We're gonna get fuckin' hammered, but I'll take it easy since I'll drive tonight. Where I want to take you doesn't serve alcohol..and it ain't the place I told you about earlier. It's different, and better. But I know a shithole, real hole in the wall, but the people are cool and the drinks are cheap, and we'll start there. Cool?"

"Sounds like a plan, anyone else coming along?" Cody asked, getting in the passenger seat.

"I didn't invite anybody else, but you know how hard it is to go out and not run into people." He had thought about inviting the Sound guy from RAW (Randy could never remember the guy's name but he was cool. But to have a friend named "The Sound guy" was pretty bad, lol), but opted against it. He pulled out of Cody's driveway and started heading downtown.

"True, they'd probably be out tonight anyway. Hell we go out every night." Cody remarked. "I have a feeling I'm not going to remember the really good part of tonight."

"We used to go out every night. I miss you, you little fuck," he said, eyes on the road. He wasn't big on emotional displays (except sometimes when he was drunk and he hadn't begun drinking yet) but Cody knew what he meant, even though the words were sort of toneless as he concentrated on the road.

"And the best nights are the ones you barely remember," he said with a grin as he pulled up to the space in front of the literal hole in the wall. It smelled musty when they first walked in, and the paneling on the walls was probably older than Randy and Cody's fathers combined. The flooring had to be at least as old as Cody and Randy combined. It was a real shithole, but it was easy to see that this was a comfortable place, where bartenders don't cut you off and they don't assrape you on the price of drinks.

There were mostly guys in there, but was that such a bad thing? They'd go to the juice bar later. All-nude clubs didn't serve alcohol, not that he knew of outside of Vegas anyway. "What are you drinkin', Codes?" he asked as he claimed a spot for them at the bar.

"Surprise me, this was your idea after all." Sitting down and looking aroudn the place. He liked it, it had a comfortale feel to it, once you got pass the smell. "This ain't half bad," Cody said.

"Nope, it ain't," Randy replied as he lit up a cigarette and ordered a couple of boilermakers. Randy wasn't a big beer guy, but boilermakers were a good way to start off a birthday party.

"You gonna do it right or are you gonna pussy out?" Randy grinned as the bartender got them ready. A boilermaker ain't a boilermaker unless you down the entire fucking mug after you drop the shot of whiskey in as it combines. "You're not gonna sip the goddamned thing, are you?" The beers were put before them and the shot glasses right beside.

"I'm more of a wine drinker myself," Cody said sarcastically, setting his drink up. "Ladies first, you never could hold yours down for too long anyway," he teased.

Randy called Cody something with 4 letters that started with a C, but was not "Cody", the word that bought Randy a 60-day suspension when he called a Diva one, but it was in jest. He dropped the shot of Wild Turkey, going first as Cody said...hey, the birthday boy could make that request, and chugged that fucker down. He exhaled, putting the mug down and would cut himself off after a couple of these, because these things snuck up on you if you weren't careful.

A couple guys recognized them, but they were chill as hell, buying drinks for Cody and Randy, and not being assholes. One asked Cody if he wanted to shoot some pool.

"Don't answer that until you drink up," Randy grinned/dared.

"Fucker," Cody said with a playful glare before downing his own, shaking his head after he finished. Forgot how good that felt. "I'm in, Randy, you in?

"Fuck yeah. After another one." He signaled for 4 boilermakers now, 1 for Cody, himself and the 2 guys that were buying drinks, just in case the guys were fags and wanted Randy and Cody to put out later on. Randy buying a round got them off the hook (rofl). He did his without prompting and then went looking for a pool stick. Truth told, he sucked ass at pool. But the more he drank, the better he thought he was at pool. 2 boilermakers put a tiny chink in the armor and loosened him up, so maybe he wouldn't suck complete ass. He waited for Codes and would follow his lead, since Randy's only real success with a pool table included a Diva, a drunken party and a basement.

Cody thanked Randy for his drink and took it with him to the pool table, grabbing two pool sticks for him and Randy. He wasn't the greatest in pool, but he was probably the luckiest bastard in the place, often winning without even knowing how it happened."I aint bettin' any money." He said smiling, downing his drink.

They didn't have to bet money. The guys were even paying for them to play pool, the drinks kept flowing, and all the fans wanted in return was a couple of pictures with them. That was cool. And the pictures were pretty much proof that Randy and Cody were "impervious" to pain at the moment. They were en route to getting fucking -hammered-.

"Another game or are we headed out?" Cody asked Randy, almost a slur.

"Odyssey time. If we don't go now, I won't be able to drive."

And that's where it started. Well...the stop at a liquor store on the way didn't much help. On a hunch, he called and yes, for an extra fee, you could bring a sealed liquor bottle in and add it to the non-alcoholic beverages you had to purchase at Odyssey. This is where everything becomes blurry. The all-nude 2001 Odyssey Club had a full downstairs, where everybody went, with the stage and all that shit, and upstairs were private rooms. He ended up slurring a "Happy Birthday" to Cody and had reserved upstairs with 2 girls. Originally they were both meant for Cody but when the bouncer escorted them both upstairs, well, shit. Claudia gave Cody his lap dance..Charisma, Randy's. And damned if Charisma didn't bear a passing resemblance in ways both to old flame Candice Michelle and ex-wife Sam.

Cody didn't move a muscle, Claudia told him not to. He only nodded, and let her earn her money, not even seeing Randy leave. At this rate, he didn't want to leave. He patted her on the ass and told her to get back on the stage, and she did so, the rest of the guys coming to watch her perform. He stumbled to his feet and cheered her on with the rest of them, and look around. No Randy. "Bastard doesn't know what he's missing." He slurred, before going back to the stage.

Randy had no idea how, why, who, what guided him out of there. He knows a number ended up in his phone and presumably it was the dancer's. He doesn't know how he and Cody got separated, and he then thought maybe Cody bailed on him. He ended up calling an unsuspecting Dave Batista for a ride home, and got it.

Cody stumbled back to the car, and drove home. Wasn't the smartest thing, he was drunk, and everything was blurry. Luckily, he made it home and passed out in his bed. Randy ended up hours and hours later waking up in his own bed. Seriously, blackouts aren't cool...but somehow he knew he had a good time. The Visa bill showed some evidence of a good time.

Him and Cody would have to do it again soon.


End file.
